


Don't you dare leaving me

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Yandere, hop loves that, leon is a very violent man with everyone aside Hop, mention of past murder, no smut but they will bang after the fic lmao, yandere leon and hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...they're madly in love, literally. Leon has an attack and Hop is there for him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Kudos: 25





	Don't you dare leaving me

It's happening again, Hop." A whisper, during the night. And then Hop's name became a distorted song, repeated over and over again. Hop woke up almost immediately, next to his big brother. He was naked, as they made love some hours ago, the smell of sex and sweat still in the air. Hop sits and Leon is a curled ball. He calls his name but doesn't see him. Feel him. Even when the boy hugs Leon, placing a kiss to his burning forehead. Leon has a violent spasm. Like he was about to break Hop in half if he didn't recognize in time and calmed his nerves a bit. 

"You're…going to leave me." Leon mutters. And Hop, as usual, calm and loving. "I won't."

"Raihan is taller and happier. He likes you and you like him. I'm going to kill him." Other terrible mutterings. But Hop smiles, kisses his big brother's skin. "I don't like him that way. And you won't do it."

Silence. Only Leon struggling to calm his breathing, and the delicate sounds of Hop's kisses. "I love you." 

"My hands are itchy."  
"I love you, Lee."  
"There's no Chairman to cover me if I do again what I did to that guy. He was…he was too close to you. Too close." 

"I am madly in love with you, Lee."

Hop's last whisper. His lips touching the sides of Leon's as his breath became calmer. 

Until it was finally gone. The vicious, dangerous attack. For anyone that wasn't Hop. The boy was his angel. He never touched him once. He never fucked him hard if Hop didn't want to. But if anyone would even dare to flirt with him, breathe near him… 

"I'm…sorry."

Hop hushed Leon, combing his soft mane. Leon moved his face enough to kiss Hop's lips, deep, but slow and caring. He felt the boy helping him to stop trembling. And soon everything was truly gone. Leon returned pacific, kind, loving. Hop was his only working medicine. 

"...the attacks are much less frequent since I moved here. What if this time, I let my rotom install a GPS system that makes your phone know where I am when I'm outside?" 

Leon shuddered and moaned sweetly, nodding. 

"Please. Yes, I'm sorry. I'm a creep." 

Hop chuckled. That made Leon tremble in that tiny embrace. He searched for Hop's delicate hands, bringing them to his heart. 

"I don't mind at all. I like when you want me so much, Lee. If I didn't have so much to do, I would remain home always. Waiting for you, always here. Like a bird in a cage. But I would love it. We should…try it sometimes. Bet your attacks would disappear for a long while, mh?"

At that point, Leon was a blushing mess. He kissed Hop's neck, clearly desperate for his attention. Hop was so sweet in his cuddles, delicate circles on Leon's chest. 

"Oh…p-please don't put ideas in my head. I-...it's wrong. I don't want to hurt…"

"I'm as fucked up as you are, Lee. I love you. I love it. But I also want to do everything I can to make you suffer less or at all. And if being locked here for days makes you feel better for a while, why not...considering I would love it." 

Leon took a deep breath, inhaling Hop's scent. 

"Would you…take care of me, Lee?" 

"A-always. Always." An immediate, sweet reply. Leon's voice was unstable. 

"Would you treat me as your precious possession, to spoil and use at your will…?" 

"Hop…pl-...yes. Yes. Yes, please Hop, baby boy. Just for some days. I'll never…never hurt you. Mh…"

Leon turned around so that he could hug Hop better. Strong arms around a tiny waist. Hop felt breathless, horny. 

"We'll take some days…and see how you feel after. Yes?" 

"Yes. Yes Hop. Yes, please. I love you."

And the mantra started. The obsessive attack turned into a different one, Leon kissing, chanting his love, and Hop letting him settle between his legs, kissing those plump lips. He loved their fucked relationship. It was a perfect equilibrium. They made love again, and again until Hop couldn't take it anymore. Around them, more than the sounds of sex, there were words of love the brothers were exchanging. 

A delicious, secret sin.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted some romance between my yanderes LMAO  
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
